1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the publishing industry, especially in its relation to the leisurely reading of books. More particularly, the invention comprises a holder which securely holds a book with the pages securely held open, but easily turnable, by tabs on either side, with an optional swivel base for hands free reading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Readers frequently find themselves in the position of wanting to read, but in a situation where it is either awkward or tiresome to hold a book in their hands, such as while eating, reclining or performing other tasks with their hands.
Prior art has suggested a number of methods for holding books open, but they are typically in the form of a stationary stand for holding an open book in a single position. These stands do not allow the flexibility of being able to move around as one reads, read while in a supine position or easily change the angle at which the book is presented to the reader. The purpose of the present invention is to make reading easier in any position, whether the intent is to simply be able to maintain ones place on the page or to free ones hands for other activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,094, issued to Francis Z. Brown on Aug. 30, 1988, discloses a plastic frame which wraps around the back of a book securing the edges of the pages with transparent tabs on each side. This device allows the reader to either hold the book in his hands or place it on a surface such as a horizontal desk or table top or a slanted surface such as a bed tray. While this device offers mobility and the ability to use it in a supine position, its hands free option appears to be limited to reading while looking down on the book lying in a horizontal position. By contrast, the instant invention allows the reader to stand the book on a horizontal surface, either by use of the basic holder or the optional swivel base. Additionally, the holder itself, serves as a means of protecting the book from water or other damage by allowing the reader to grasp the holder rather than the book itself. This would be especially useful in environments such as the beach or the bath.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,806, issued to Larry L. Debus, et al. on Dec. 27, 1994, discloses a hand held book holder, surrounded on the bottom and both sides with a lip and a tab on each end for holding the book in position. Spring hinged tabs at the top of the holder hold the right and left pages in an open position. This device is designed solely for being hand held or placed flat on a surface, with no provision for vertical support in a stationary position. By contrast, the instant invention allows the reader to stand the book on a horizontal surface, either by use of the basic holder or the optional swivel base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,787, issued to David G. Newhouse, Jr. on Nov. 3, 1998, discloses a clipboard type stand to which a book my be secured by straps and a lip along the lower edge. A transparent arm attached at the "clip" stretches across the book to hold the pages in an open position. This device can be used as a hand held holder or as a vertical, table top stand by the use of a flip out support in the back. It does have the disadvantages of having to open the transparent arm in order to turn the page and having the distortion of the arm across text for the entire width of the page. By contrast, the instant invention has the advantage of the reader being able to simply turn the page and slip its edge behind the tab to the left.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,525, issued to Sikung Yang on Jul. 29, 1997, discloses a folding, adjustable reading stand which can be used in either a stationary position on a desk top, on one's lap, or a prone position by resting the stand on one's stomach and reading through the transparent material of the stand. Pages are held in an open position with posts on the front edge of a supporting plate. The simplicity of the instant invention relative to the complexity of this stand allows for easier handling of the holder as well as economy in production and therefore required sales price.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,024, issued to Yves G. Briee on Dec. 3, 1996 discloses a combination portable book carrying device and book stand. This device provides a stationary support for a book in a vertical position with a provision for adjustment in the angle of presentation from the vertical. The book is held in the open position by transparent tabs on each side. It is not, however, designed for the mobility of leisurely reading, as is the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,352, issued to Donald L. Mathias on May 7, 1974, discloses a fixed position, transparent stand for holding a book in a basically vertical position on a flat surface. This device completely covers the open book, requiring it to be withdrawn to turn the page. By contrast, the instant invention allows for mobility and easy page turning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,926, issued to Jean Markarian on Dec. 3, 1996, discloses a transparent device for hanging a book from a cabinet door handle or some similar hook. This device completely covers the open book, however, requiring the book to be withdrawn from the device to turn the page. By contrast, the instant invention allows for greater mobility for leisurely reading and ease in turning pages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,427, issued to Bruce Finn on Feb. 4, 1992, discloses a transparent plate with a rear projecting flange at the top for hooking over the data display screen of exercise equipment and a forward projecting flange at the bottom edge for support a book. No provisions are made for holding the pages of the book in an open position, other than the suggestion of a rubber band. This device does not provide the mobility, ease of maintaining the current page, or protection of the book that the present invention does.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,021, issued to Philip D. Greene on May 12, 1992 discloses a stationary, wall or floor mounted device for holding a book face down on a transparent plate above a reclined individual's head, with the pages being held in an open position by the weight of the book on the plate and the book held in place by a lip at the lower edge of the plate. This device provides no opportunity for mobility or use in any other configuration, as does the instant invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.